Timeless
by iamAdisco
Summary: Gwangjong lived his life and died. Then Wang So lived his life in the 20th century. But why is he back? SoSoo, obviously. Alternative Universe/do-over fic. Mainly So's POV BAMF!SO
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLSHR.**

 **AN: This drama has me seriously wishing that there would be a season 2. But, as the ratings were low in SK, I doubt there is going to be another season, so here's my version of Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I think LJK needs to momentarily stop doing sageuks. I love him in them, but I think people are tired of seeing him in them. three of his latest dramas were sageuks, and only Arang did kinda okay with the ratings. Scholar who walks the night was an honest trainwreck, though. Cringed and skipped my way through that one. Do a modern chaebol or something! Fighting!**

* * *

Wang So was the third son of rich businessman Wang Geon. He had a younger brother, and two elder brothers. His eldest brother, Mu, was from a woman that his father had met before he met the poisonous lady Yoo Seo Yoon, who was to Wang So's great dismay, his biological mother. He shared this bad luck with his second-eldest brother Yo, and his youngest brother, Jung.

His childhood wasn't special, marred by an absent father who worked overtime to raise his company, and a mother who doted on his elder brother Yo and coddled his younger brother Jung, but seemed to hate Wang So on principle. Thus, Wang So was raised by nannies who were as perplexed by the Madam's behaviour. He'd overheard the oldest of the nannies saying that if she didn't personally see the Madam give birth to So, she would've believed him to be a bastard. Because of his mother's behaviour, his brothers began to hate him. Yo and Jung that is. Mu was the only one who treated him with civility, though So always felt that it was out of pity than anything else.

So Wang So was a lonely child growing up. But he was extremely smart. He could read by age three, and could solve advanced calculus problems by age five. Of course, nobody in his home knew about it, as nobody bothered to talk to him. At age five, he learned another lesson.

He'd been sitting in the park, reading one of his books, when Yo walked over with his gaggle of friends. Long story short, Yo had made fun of him, and ripped his book, laughing all the while. When he'd tried to fight back, his 10-year-old brother had shoved his 5 year-old brother into a wall, causing the younger to lose consciousness and a large gash to appear on his temple. Instead of getting help, however, Yo had left his poor brother bleed.

Luckily for Wang So, one of his Yo's friends, who obviously felt guilty for behaving like a total psycho for no good reason, had alerted his father of his condition. As fate would have it, Wang Geon was actually at home that day. So when Wang So gathered his senses two days later, he was met with his father's concerned gaze. His mother was there, with her arms around Yo, who wouldn't look him in the eye. Madam Yoo's eyes had held a warning for him. Wang So had heeded that warning.

Because he'd learned something. And that was that you needed to be strong both mentally and physically. And five-year-old Wang So wasn't strong enough.

So he'd cried and asked his father to send him away from their home because the neighbouring kids always bullied him. He never mentioned Yo, or his mother's behaviour. Yoo Madam had smiled in approval.

Wang Geon had agreed readily enough. He wasn't as blind to his wife's blind hatred for So. He had an inkling to why she hated him, and he couldn't help but shake his head at his head at her antics.

Just because a fake shaman had predicted So to be unlucky for the Yoos, her wife had hated her own son.

Wang Geon hadn't been able to do something about it before, but since So was practically pleading to send him away from the poison known as his wife, he had the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Thus, Wang So was shipped off to live with his widowed paternal aunt in Busan. It had been the happiest day of his life.

His aunt was nice to him, as were his cousins, Baek Ah and Eun, though they were both younger than him. Eun was four, and he was always hyper and eager to play games of all sorts. Baek Ah was three, and spent most of the time playing with Eun, though he was somewhat interested in books. Or the cookie-jar next to them.

When So turned six, he was sent to school. A week after enrollment his teacher followed him home to talk with his aunt. His aunt had looked slightly alarmed, worried that Wang So'd caused trouble. But when the teacher excitedly told his aunt that Wang So could jump grades, and go straight into the 8th grade, his aunt had stared wide-eyed at the teacher for four full minutes, before squealing with joy and proclaimed how proud she was.

As a reward for his academical achievement, So had asked to be admitted to dojo. His aunt readily agreed. Wang So was satisfied.

But when his aunt was about to call his parents to tell them about his skipping of grades, So'd stopped her. When she'd asked why, So had smiled, and told her that it would be a surprise. She'd smiled and allowed him to have it.

Eun and Baek Ah were too young to understand then, but were happy that their cousin and mother was happy

As the three cousins grew up, their bond of brotherhood grew. Eun could always lift their mood with his antics and absurd games and childishness, and Baek Ah would always offer some advice if he was stuck on something, always sounding mature beyond his years. He would also play them songs, and dance when they were feeling down. And So would look after his brothers, no matter the situation.

* * *

When So was 15, he was accepted into the neurology department in medical school. He'd graduated top of his class from college, and was looking forwards to whatever the future brought him. He had left Busan then, with a promise from his aunt to not tell his parents. His aunt had smiled sadly, and nodded in understanding. Eun had cried. Baek Ah had smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kang Baek Ah had been his only confidante, and the two of them always felt closer to each other than with Eun. Sometimes Eun would get jealous, and ask his mother just who of them was their cousin, but would ultimately just laugh it off, knowing that So and Baek Ah were just like-minded people. Baek Ah had even skipped grades, though he was still only starting high school, thankfully. Eun wasn't sure what would've happened to the house if both Baek Ah and So hyung did their 'experiments'. Last time, So hyung had blown away the roof of his room. Eun shuddered as he remembered the look his mother had had then.

Another man that was sad to see Wang So was martial arts teacher, Master Park. The old man was sad to see his most talented student throw away his talent. Wang So wasn't just a master with his studies, but he'd had an innate talent for martial arts. Master Park thought that the boy fought like a trained soldier from Goryeo. When he'd said as much to Wang So, the lad had laughed and began to train traditional sword-fighting. He excelled at it,to no one's surprise.

One day, Master Park caught him practising some moves that only master's could pull off. He'd asked Wang So then, if he'd learned sword-fighting before, as no one, no matter how talented or smart could pull those moves unless they'd trained for years. Wang So'd only shrugged then. The lad had told the old Master that he just could do it. It felt familiar to him.

The Master could only shake his head at his student as the lad turned around one last time before he boarded his plane to Seoul, waving to his family.

* * *

25-year-old Doctor Wang So stared at his patient's x-rays.

"You have stage 4 brain-cancer. No surgical procedure is yet available for this type of illness. I suggest you prepare yourself...Abeoji." Wang Geon only laughed. A look of disbelief was on his face. The same look he'd had when he'd been told that he was to be treated by the most skilled doctor in his own hospital, and then been introduced to his own son who he hadn't seen for 20 years!

Wang Geon was ashamed to admit that somewhere amongst the company, the power-struggle between himself and his wife, and the one between his two elder sons, and the tension his youngest son brought him by getting into fights, he'd completely forgotten his third son. He sighed in defeat.

"When did you become a doctor? Aren't you too young still?" the estranged father asked. Wang So smiled, but it was an empty smile.

"I skipped eight grades. But that's neither here nor there." was his curt answer. Wang Geon frowned, but kept his disappointment for himself, letting a humorless smile appear on his face. He was surprised that his son was apparently a genius, though.

"Why haven't I heard about that from my sister? She told me when Baek Ah skipped three grades, and when he began interning here..." So straightened himself, jumping to the defense of his adopted mother.

"I stopped her. The Madam hated me anyway, and you were never there. The best thing you ever did for me was to send me away. I never wanted to come back, so I stopped Aunt from delivering any news about me that would make me stand out. Not before I could protect myself, anyway."

Wang Geon scrutinized the face of his third son, realizing just how much the child had suffered at his mother's hands, and just how helpless he must've felt as a child. The feeling of guilt, grief, and shame intensified as Wang Geon realized just how much he'd failed as a father. Suppressing his emotions, the tired man asked his son a question again.

"How much time do I have left?" the father asked, and the doctor answered promptly without any letting any emotions be known.

"2 months at most. As a doctor, I recommend you admit yourself to hospice. But knowing the situation of Mu and Yo hyung and the inheritance, I doubt that will happen. That means that you'll probably expire during this month. I'm honestly surprised that you've made it this far without collapsing."

Wang Geon hummed thoughtfully, not at all like a person who'd been delivered a death sentence. He looked slightly relieved, as if a big burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"...I wonder if I should apologize." the old man said as he scrutinized his son's face again, memorizing the sharp angles, the straight nose and the slanted amber eyes that expressed an intelligence of a higher level. Wang So blinked slightly at the inquiry,before letting a genuine smile ghost over his features.

"Don't. I understand why things ended up this way. I never blamed you for not contacting me. It was me who went away, after all. I've never blamed the Madam either. She can't help herself, after all." Wang Geon was surprised to hear his son's answer. He let out a somewhat hesitant, wry smile.

"Somehow, that makes me feel worse." Wang So laughed at that, a nice laugh like Mu had, Wang Geon noticed, before he too joined his sons chuckles with his own.

For that small sliver of time, all was well.

* * *

Wang Geon died three weeks later, having refused hospice. The funeral was attended by the richest people in South-Korea, and some international moguls saw the occasion fit for their presence as well. There were a lot of politicians as well, the ones known to do something for the people, anyway. None of them were the cause of a surprise to the reporters, as Wang Geon had been the head of the largest conglomerate in Asia, Ryeo Group. What was surprising was the presence of Wang Geon's third son, Wang So.

Wang So was an unknown to the people, unlike his brothers Mu and Yo, and to an extent, even Jung. While Mu was known to be a fair businessman carrying on his father's traditions, and Yo known for his cutthroat methods of deals, and Jung as a troublemaker, nothing was known about the So. In fact, the only reason the media knew that the handsome young man was Wang So was his presence with the immediate family. Many reporters also noticed the look of distaste and shock on the Madam's face as well.

By the next day, the media had dug up everything they could about Wang So; a genius brain-surgeon who had made some marks in the martial arts world as a teenager. Apparently the lad had grown up with his Aunt, for reasons unknown, and was practically cut off from the Wang family until recently.

This limited information only led the media to be more curious, but as Wang So didn't reply to requests of interviews, as did his cousins and Aunt, they couldn't find out more about him.

Many of the board members at Ryeo Group were going through a similar process. They were all gathered in the company HQs for the reading of Wang Geon's will. A large number of them were just curious as to how the power balance shifted with a new player. Nobody was willing to underestimate Wang So, as he had the same blood running through his veins that Yo and Jung had. Yo had repeatedly proved himself to be a cold, cunning and dangerous, and while Jung was known to be a troublemaker, the lad could still hold his own against any critique that came his way.

Madam Yoo was worried, as was Yo. They knew that So held no affection for them, as any normal human being would. Mu was slightly amused by watching the Madam and Yo squirm. Mu, unlike the rest of his family had kept contact with So. The three of them, So, Baek Ah, and Mu often met over a drink. Mu was aware that So had no plans of interfering in company business quite yet, though he couldn't be sure of the future, as even Baek Ah found So to be unpredictable. And while Mu was aware of just how dangerous So could be to him, he believed that his younger brother wouldn't want to.

At least, he hoped so.

Wang So himself was slightly surprised to have been called to the board meeting. He was also slightly annoyed, as he had several surgeries scheduled. Granted, he was cranky from lack of sleep and previous surgeries. Still, he'd cleaned up and put on one of his expensive suits, turning heads but barely noticing them as he walked into the meeting room. He took an empty seat beside Mu, who smiled in amusement when he noticed the annoyance on his face.

The lawyer cleared his throat, calling all attention to himself.

"The reading of the late company president Wang Geon's official Will will begin now. Firstly, he has named Mr. Wang Mu his official heir, giving him 45% of the shares." The lawyer paused as various muttering ran through the crowd. Wang Yo clenched his jaw.

"Secondly, the second largest amount of shares go to Doctor Wang So, with 35%. That includes the Ryeo Hospital, where Doctor Wang So has been working for the past 7 years." The Madam let out a shocked gasp, and Yo glared daggers at So. More mutterings ran through the crowd. Some were shocked to hear that the lad had been an official doctor for so long for someone so young.

"Thirdly, Mr. Wang Yo is left with 15% and, fourthly, Mr. Wang Jung is left with 5%. As for Madam Yoo, he left an apartment building in Gangnam in your name. That is all." With that, the lawyer left. Madam Yoo finally seemed to snap out of her shock.

"How can this be! He didn't even know you!" the woman screamed at her second son. Wang So looked at the woman who had birthed him with thinly veiled disgust.

"Madam, control yourself. What my father decided os of no doing of my own. We barely knew each other, as you kindly pointed out." Madam Yoo lost it, and tried to slap So. He deftly avoided it, and looked at the woman with annoyance.

"Do not worry, I have no intentions of meddling with this circus. Hyung." he called for Mu, who nodded for him to continue.

"Good luck. I will be taking my leave then, I have actual lives depending on me. Oh, and before I forget." Wang So fished out something from his doctor's bag and handed it to Mu, who went wide-eyed as soon as he read it.

"It's my power of attorney. Mu-hyung will control the shares under my name. I am leaving for the army soon. And I will probably not get back into the hospital after that. You can only dig through brains and intestines so much." He bowed to the room, leaving a dazed audience behind.

Mu shook his head at his brother. Wang So would never stop surprising him. Yo wasn't sure how to react to his younger brother. He'd thought that So would bear a grudge, but the lad had been totally indifferent, except for mild disgust aimed at their mother. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't different from what Yo felt the Madam. But he didn't want to be abandoned by her like So had. He was his mother, and he was willing to do anything to make her happy.

* * *

Two years later, Madam Yoo and Mu died in a car crash.

Yo was injured but survived. So had visited him then, still in uniform and an unreadable look on his face. Apparently Mu had given all of shares to So. And he was here to give Yo the power of attorney over them. When Yo had asked why, So didn't answer for a long time. When he did, it was surprising.

"Because this company took everything away from me. My family, my childhood, my brother, my father, my mother's love. I hate it."

* * *

Wang So was almost 50 when he retired a decorated general from the army, and entered the political arena. He'd entered the army and excelled at everything, to the surprise of absolutely no one, and joined the Special Forces. What was surprising was the fact that he had decided to stay in the army for as long as he did. He was a talented surgeon with a bright future ahead of him, and he could be the most powerful businessman on the continent if he chose to.

Yet, he'd stayed in the army and weathered wars and missions that almost took his life several times. Any hope his family, mainly Baek Ah, may have had of him returning to being a surgeon shattered when Wang So was captured in a rescue mission, and tortured by having every finger in his right hand broken. Luckily he'd completed the mission successfully, but even several surgeries couldn't fix the motor skills he'd had. After that, Wang So had focused more on tactical work than practical, and risen to be the Chief of Army Staff by the time he was 40.

Jung had joined the Special Forces 10 years after Wang So. The troublemaker had finally found his calling when he'd joined the military. The young man had heard several stories about the genius from his seniors. Wang So's skills and tactical maneuverings were practically legendary.

At first, Wang So was indifferent towards him, but they grew closer, as one would with someone they shared life-and-death experiences with. Under Wang So's watch, Jung grew to be one of the most deadly agents of the Special Forces. Though he couldn't ever defeat his older brother.

There was a reason Wang So had done this. A reason no one, not even Baek Ah knew. Because no matter what he achieved, Wang So always felt that something was missing. Like something was torn away from him, and he was merely compensating that hole of loneliness, grief and guilt by doing these great things. Yet, if he were to look to back at his life, nothing quite satisfied him. Wang So was known as one of the most reckless agents that had ever served their country. Many of his companions found it hard to believe that he had survived 25 years of constant combat, though it had died down somewhat when So had turned 40.

So when he left virtually the most powerful position in the country to campaign for a seat as an assemblyman at age 50, still unmarried and restless, Baek Ah finally asked him why. Why was he constantly putting himself through these hardships, and then changing his mind when he reached the top. So had been silent for a long time before he finally answered that he didn't know. He didn't know what drove him to be the best, and then throw away his rank on a whim. All he knew was the feeling of emptiness when he reached the top.

Baek Ah never breached the subject again. He silently watched as So successfully campaigned, withstanding every accusation and remark thrown his way. He watched as So entered the Blue House, at age 65. He watched as So reigned like a benevolent king, well liked by the people, but hated by most politicians. Wang So led a 'purge' against these corrupt officials.

When he exited the Blue House, he was still popular, and had the law allowed it, he would probably have won the Presidential vote again. But he was also the target of assassination attempts, as he was still the most powerful figure in South Korea.

Baek Ah watched as Wang So told his opponents to relax, as they wouldn't need to dispose of him. He was already dying of brain cancer.

The same cancer that he'd saved hundreds from, and the same cancer that had claimed his father's life.

Thankfully the assassinations attempts died down after that.

Finally, Baek Ah watched as Wang So visited one exhibition on Gwangjong.

He watched the shock on his brother's face as he saw that the Emperor had looked exactly like him.

He also watched when his brother noticed the crying girl in front of Gwangjong's portrait.

Baek Ah watched as he collapsed, the weight of 52 years of memories falling in place.

He was beside him when he So woke up, and cried for the first time in his life.

He watched as his brother cried for his Hae Su.

He listened as his brother told him a story. A story of a prince and a lady of noble birth who turned into a court lady.

He watched as So took his last breath, hours after he'd discovered the love that had made it impossible to move on, even a millennium later.

He watched as Wang So was laid to grave in the presence of thousands of people, who were all crying or recounting something that the late man had done for them.

And only Baek Ah cried for the fate that his brother had endured.

 **Wang So 1945-2016**

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeless**

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLSHR**

 **AN: Here we go! Oh, this fic will largely follow Wang So's POV.**

* * *

Wang So was in shock. The last that he remembered was pouring his heart out to Baek Ah, and unimaginable pain, before he closed his eyes.

Then, he was suddenly awake.

And the world was totally different.

He was a baby, for one thing. Which was disturbing on a whole other level.

The second thing was the fact that he was once again a prince of Goryeo. Which puzzled him. Wasn't reincarnation supposed to to bring the soul the its next life? And not its previous?

Even so, why was he so aware of everything when he was just toddler?

Wang So had also noticed other things, since it was a time before his mother had gone bat-shit crazy for power.

His mother was actually making an effort to take care of him, and Yo, who was a five-year old, was acting like a true brother towards Wang So. This kind of behaviour from these two persons who in his past lives had tried to make things as difficult for him as possible, was disturbing to say the least.

But when Wang So was two, his mother, Queen Yoo, stopped caring. And Yo stopped playing with him. He overheard some of the palace maids in charge of him comment on the Queen's change of behaviour, remarking something about a shaman.

Wang So sighed inwardly. His mother had blind trust in those wretches, a trust that held strong even through death. There was a reason for her using a temple as a hiding place for her assassins, after all. Queen Yoo's belief in their religion was known throughout the nation.

As for Wang So, it didn't matter. He was a little over a hundred years old, and had led two nations to prosperity. The only that did matter to him, however, was Hae Soo. Wang So had already figured that she must've have been from the future. She'd used words like 'okay', and she had also behaved like a modern day woman when she'd apparently lost her memory. So obviously she was from the future. So wasn't sure of the exact circumstances, though he supposed Ji Mong would be of help. When Wang So could talk clearly to the Astronomer and ask him, that is. A two-year-old just wasn't supposed to ask questions about his future-past lover, even if he may be a prince.

Wang So grew up rather normally until the age of six. His life had been a mirror of his past.

That until his second-eldest brother died. Had it been the original timeline, Wang So would have gotten that fateful scar that same day, on the hands of his mother. Wang So avoided his mother that day, taking the chance to slip away out of the palace, only turning up after everyone was fast asleep.

Thankfully, Wang So had made an effort to remain forgettable ever since he could wipe his own butt. Which was an easy feat for an ex-spy. So nobody noticed his lack of presence.

Wang So smirked. Avoiding that scar was the only reason for his avoidance of the spotlight. He didn't plan on revealing much about himself, just enough to make himself look like a threat to Yo in their mother's eyes. The reason was simple. He had to leave the palace.

Wang So knew that his chances of flourishing in the palace were close to none at his age. Even though he hated to admit it, the Kangs in Shinju would be his best options at this point. He wasn't afraid to be a 'hostage', as he was confident in his manipulative abilities to make the 'adoption' into a real political alliance.

So from then on, So tried all in his power to be slightly above Yo in their studies and the martial arts. It didn't take long for Queen Yoo to notice. The palace was whispering about the younger brother surpassing the elder, despite the 5 year age difference. The ministers actually began to ask him questions about his studies. Wang So was all too happy to answer, and always made sure that the answer was never too ambitious, but just satisfactory.

His father noticed his fourth son sudden growth in intelligence and skills, and called So to a private meeting. Throughout the meeting, Taejo Wang Geon would ask questions, and So would answer. The topic ranged from the weather to the wars they were fighting. Then he was dismissed. So saw a troubled, but proud look on his father's face before he left. Wang So felt slightly guilty for manipulating his father, the one man who had too many responsibilities for a single man, to be a good father.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. What was done, was done. As he was leaving the King's quarters, he stumbled upon his mother. Plastering a polite, disinterested, smile on his face, Wang Soo bowed, before making his way to leave, the smile leaving his face as soon as his back was turned against her. One thing he had learnt throughout his lives was to be a good actor.

"Wait." Queen Yoo called out after him. Wang So rolled his eyes, but plastered the same smile on his face again, and faced her.

"Yes, Mother?" he said without any real infliction of emotion, hating the way his voice sounded. He much preferred his adult voice, thank you very much. Queen Yoo flared her nostrils in anger, but smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, fooling no one.

"I heard that you've been doing well. Why don't you visit you mother more often? Isn't it bad to let me hear of your...accomplishments from the palace maids? Somebody might think that we don't like each other." his mother said in a faux sweet voice. Wang So tilted his head to the side, smile never changing.

"Careful there, mother" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear "somebody might think you like me."

Queen Yoo had a shocked expression as she saw Wang So bowing to Yo, who'd apparently heard her speak. With a final bow towards his mother, Wang So left. Yo looked at his mother with a look of betrayal on his face, and left. Queen Yoo was left alone in the Cheonggukjang courtyard, completely dumbfounded for the first time in her life. She stared the way Wang So had left. A determined look came over her face. She would cast that boy out of the palace. No matter the cost.

But first she had to console her Yo. That boy was way too dramatic, if she was honest.

* * *

16 year-old Wang So smiled at his adopted mother, Consort Kang. They were sharing tea, a common occasion. What wasn't common was the fact that Wang So was leaving, and this would be their last tea together.

In the 10 years Wang So had spent in Shinju, he had, to his own surprise, developed a bond with the Consort. Of course, it had been a bumpy ride. When Wang So had first arrived in Shinju as an adoptee, Lady Kang was consumed with grief over losing her only son. She'd developed a serious bipolar disorder. One day she was nice and sweet to him, the next day she was all but demanding he die. But Wang So bore it with patience, never letting it bother him.

It scared his de-facto uncles a little. His lack of reaction led them to be intimidated by him. But it didn't stop them from casting him to the wolves again.

Wang So had been ten at the time, and had only sighed in irritation. As long as he had a knife or a sword he would be safe. During his days as a med student for neurology, Wang So had memorised every nerve and every vein in the human body. As such, it was much easier for him to kill someone fast, or to make someone suffer the longest without killing them. He'd already been a trained killing machine before this, and his doctoral skill was the metaphorical icing on the cake.

Imagine the look of surprise on the Kang elders faces when they found out that the wolves were either dead or ran away, while Wang So wasn't even hurt the next day. Of course, when the Consort had found out, she'd been mad. Not at Wang So, but at the elders for trying to do something so stupid. Had they forgotten that Wang So was a prince? Safe to say, the elders didn't try anything after that.

That day as the first time Wang So had a conversation with the Consort. The Lady had been recovering for the past four years, and was now somewhat civil towards So. He'd proposed a simple offer to her then. She let him become her official son,and lets him have a say in the Kang family matters for the time he'd be spending there. In return, she'd gain a son, and So would always represent the Kangs in Songak.

At first, the Lady had been skeptical, but warmed to the idea soon after she saw the potential in So. She saw that he was a genius, operating on a different level than the rest. And she saw just how she had treated this precious weapon. So she had agreed.

Consort Kang didn't know when their alliance turned into a real bond. Maybe it was when So had taken an arrow aimed at her, aged only 12, or when she'd taken a stab for him, when he was 14 and fighting bandits that had come to raid their house.

She'd heard that the whole courtyard had been painted red by dawn, and the smell of blood han't left the house for weeks. The worst about it was that Wang So hadn't killed. He'd hurt the poor bandits in such an expert fashion that even the physician looked slightly impressed before he threw up.

Of course, that had led Wang So to be feared, though he was respected as well. "The Kang Musa-Wang" they called him, much to the Lady's delight. Wang So had also proven that he had a good head on his shoulders in matters regarding politics and trade. There wasn't a single argument that he'd lost, be it useless, like the colour of his hanbok, which was always dark, much to the Lady's consternation, or how they were going to deal with fellow clans.

One thing had puzzled the Lady, however. Wang So didn't show much interest in the opposite sex for a healthy young man. She'd confronted him about it, and it was the first time she'd seen him smile that sadly. It had almost broken her heart. He'd told her about this girl. A girl that drew everything to her, and that shone brightly through the darkest days. He had apparently met her long ago, but was still crazy about her. And he wouldn't marry anyone else, even it meant the world.

She hadn't brought up the subject again.

Now they were here, sipping tea like mother and son, and Consort Kang felt that her heart would tear itself apart.

"Why do you have to go? You know that I don't have any ambitions for the throne, and neither do you. And the Kangs are pretty secure in their position right now. Why do you have leave, son?" the lady asked in a sad, but hopeful voice. Wang So smiled gently, and sipped his tea.

"Because of her." was his simple answer. And the Lady understood.

* * *

 **AN: Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLSHR**

* * *

Wang So left for Songak the next day. Shinju was a long way from Songak, and So had no grudge against a horse this time around. Though, honestly, the reason for his slaughtering of the horse was probably because it had already been dying. He hadn't really wanted it to suffer further, and as such, he had slayed him. Now that he thought about it, it was the single most teenage-prince-who-has-been-abused-and-is-now-lashing-out-because-he-can thing he'd done.

That and killing those tongueless monks. What had he even been trying to do?

So shook himself out of these thoughts. His travelling companions were much friendlier this time around, even if they were the same people. So supposed he could blame their attitude back then on his own immaturity and the scar. Actually, So blamed the scar. Even if he hadn't been a genius, the lack of a scar led him to live an easier life in Shinju.

Consort Kang had also sent along a carriage filled with herbs and silks. Some were gifts to the King, but the majority were for So. He smiled when he thought about his adoptive mother. Wang So really thought of her as his real mother, as she had always treated him fairly when she was in the right state of mind. Even in his first life, the Lady had made an effort to get the clan elders to treat him with indifferency, at least.

And in his second life, the Lady had appeared as his aunt who had raised him.

He was actually sad for leaving her behind. Because he knew that he couldn't really visit her whenever he wanted to anymore. The palace politics would not allow him to leave easily once he entered Songak.

The reason for that was simple. Wang So had made himself a reputed politician in his dealings with the various clans who came to the was also a well-respected figure in the Kang clan, as every advice he'd given had somehow always benefited them. He'd began to establish himself as a true Heir, which had of course worried his biological mother. Queen Yoo had sent a request for his return to Songak, fearing his growing influence among the nobles.

The Lady had laughed long and hard when she'd read the letter. And she'd refused.

That had been three years ago. Now, Wang So was on the forefront on many of the nobles' minds, and had ears and eyes all over Songak. Three years before, the Queen might have been able to hinder him and his influence. But now that he was 16, and a recognized adult by the laws ofthe era, there wasn't much she could do that would stop him from mingling with the establishment of the country.

Don't get him wrong. Wang So wasn't overly fond of the nobles. He was aware of just how corrupt or how dedicated they were. He had been king after all, and he'd killed several of his now allies with his own hands in front of hundreds of cheering people. And he controlled a large number of them now by subtly blackmailing them, hinting at their wrongdoings when they met.

In the beginning, these nobles tried to send assassins his way, but after all of their assassins turned up dead, most of the assassination attacks had stopped. Wang So made sure to spread that the Kangs had hired a skilled martial artist who defeated every assassin, and made sure that his name wasn't mentioned.

He was equally respected and feared by these nobles, but they would not hesitate to abandon him should they need to, and vice versa.

Still, the biggest reason for his return to Songak was Hae Soo.

His Hae Soo.

Wang So never really had the chance to ask Ji Mong about Hae Soo, as he'd left before a suitable opportunity had been created for him to talk to the astronomer. And the wait for the moment he'd be seeing her again had been his drive for these past 16 years.

He was nervous. What if she didn't remember him? What if she wasn't his Hae Soo? What if she remembered him, but hated him?

He was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed something rustling in the trees. They had been riding for two days, and were in the forest near the capital. They had stopped for a rest last night, but stopping a second time when they were so near the capital had been out of the question. So they had ridden through the night, and were currently exhausted, as it was currently dawn. In short, they were vulnerable.

And is Wang So was right, around 20 assassins

Knowing his mother, she was the person likely behind this. She controlled all the assassins in the area around the capital, after all. Fortunately for Wang So, he'd not let the fact that he was a skilled martial artist escape the walls of the Kang manor. As far as his enemy knew, the 'skilled martial artist' the Kangs had hired was still in Shinju. Consequently, Wang So had successfully made his mother underestimate him.

And he didn't feel the need to correct her right now.

Oh, he would kill those assassins, alright. But dead men tell no tales, right? And even if he was 'caught', it didn't matter in the long run.

He made a gesture to his companions, signaling an ambush. The caravan stopped immediately, and the guards slid into defencive stances.

It felt like the forest itself was holding its breath.

All at once, the assassins jumped, all aiming for So.

So, who was still on his horse, leaned back so his was touching the horse's back, evading the swords headed his way. In one graceful movement, he jumped off his horse, sword suddenly. A moment of hesitation from the assassins occurred, as their conviction of his uselessness as a fighter was challenged. Still, they attacked, as they were circling Wang So.

So whirled out of the way, twirling his sword in a deadly manner, blocking any attacks from harming him. Now Wang So was facing the assassins head-on, cutting them down like weeds. His word flew in the dawn of the day, and the onlookers thought they say the angel of death whirling around and reaping the souls of those poor assassins.

Soon, there were 20 dead bodies left on the forest floor, with no trace of a caravan ever having passed.

* * *

Wang So was smiling politely. He was in the Court of Taejo, attending as one of the princes. He'd entered the palace earlier that morning, and after washing up and changing to the official robes, he'd made his way to the Court.

He had met with his father privately, and presented him with the gifts from Lady Kang. The whole affair had been awkward, as Taejo wasn't unaware of just who visited the Kangs. But since his father wasn't sure of his intentions, he'd remained somewhat cold. And So had remained polite, acting more like the stranger he wasn't and less like a son returning.

Now they were in an official Court session, with the Yoo's pushing for a replacement for Mu, his uncle Wang Sik Ryeom at the head of it all.

"There have been at least 5 different attempts on his life this month alone. Doesn't this show the disapproval of the heavens towards the Crown Prince being King?" Wang Sik Ryeom said, his head bowed i faked respect towards the King. Murmurs of agreement rang through the room on the Yoo side, while So's allies stayed silent, observing his stance. Wang So suppressed the urge to shove his uncle down a toilet and blame it on heaven's will, but stayed silent, as the other princes did.

Taejo stroked his beard and made a humming noise.

"The heaven's will, is it?4th Prince Wang So, what is your take on this?" Mutters of surprise rang through the throne room. The nobles had of course noticed the estranged prince's return, and many were aware of his power within the Court. Still, they hadn't expected the King to call on him, as Taejo rarely called on his sons' input outside out their duties. So was honestly surprised himself, but smiled politely and answered with a slight bow. Yo's mouth twitched downwards in irritation. The rest of his brother's regarded him curiously.

"I think that our dear uncle has confused human greed with the will of the heavens. But I can't say more than that, as His Majesty knows, I only arrived this morning." he said in a smooth baritone, inciting more murmurs. Wang Sik Ryeom was practically blowing steam out of his ears. A few of So's allies smirked. Nobody had missed the insult. Taejo's mouth twitched in amusement, and a certain amount of tension left his frame, invisible to the untrained eye. A number of the princes had gone slightly slack-jawed, as they had never dared to insult a powerful noble such as their uncle.

"Human greed, you say? Could you elaborate?" The King said, amusement dancing in his eyes. So bowed his head.

"Ah, if our uncle was to suddenly be struck by lightning, fall of his horse.." So listed ten different his uncle could die accidentally in graphic detail. A couple of the nobles were a little green, as were some of the younger princes. Taejo looked a little surprised at the graphic detail. Wang Sik Ryeom looked close to fainting. Wang So just went on with his explanation in a clinical manner.

"...and then if his entrails were fried as well, then we all would accept his death as the will of the heavens. Now if someone was to kill him-" Wang Sik Ryeom fell as he passed out. Wang So couldn't help himself.

"Ah, it seems like the heavens want our hardworking uncle to take a nap. Don't help him up. We wouldn't want to anger the heavens." Silence descended on the throne room. A couple of the court officials snorted into the hands. Some looked at So with a thoughtful look. Some looked at him with respect, and others with fear. The princes sent him wide-eyed looks, still not believing what they were seeing. Baek Ah and Eun saw the start of a beautiful friendship, while Wook weighed the pros and cons of Wang So's presence. Jung looked shocked. Yo and Won looked troubled.

"It seems we have reached a conclusion. Unless someone has anything to add, you are all dismissed." Taejo said in a strained voice, eyes shimmering with amusement. Wang So smiled politely, bowed and left first. One by one, everyone trailed out of the throne room.

Only the sleeping form of Wang Sik Ryeom and the King remained. Taejo looked at the heap that was his brother and laughed for the first time in a long time.

If for nothing else, he may just make So stay for the comic value.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the overwhelmingly nice response! Currently, I'm procrastinating getting prepared for my exam. By writing fanfiction.**

 **Just kill me please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **AN: Here we are!**

* * *

Standing in front of Wook's house, Wang So felt the most nervous he'd felt in more than a hundred years. The rest of the princes were already in Wook's residence, as Damiwon was near, and the princes were undergoing a cleaning ritual because of the perceived illwill of the heavens against the Crown Prince. Another reason for all the princes almost constant presence at the 8th prince's residence was the fact that it was just outside the palace, near enough for them to reach in case of an emergency, but far enough that they were free from the constant watch of the nobles.

Wook had been ordered to take care of Wang So's lodgings by their father, as it wasn't quite safe or necessary for him to live in the palace quite yet. Wang So had no problems with this decision, as he literally had enough of the palace to last him a lifetime. And he was quite confident that Wook had no illwill towards him yet.

He made his way towards the pavilion, as the servants had told him that the princes and the ladies were all there. Apparently there was a celebration of sorts. As he approached, So noticed that Eun was gesticulating wildly to a lady. Even Yo looked amused by the proceedings. So's heart stopped, and so did his body.

It was her.

So would recognize her back anywhere, be it today or a thousand years in the future.

She turned around, and So forgot how to breathe.

As she and the rest noticed him, the atmosphere changed. But So cared for none of that.

Their eyes met, and So felt his heart beating again, faster than it ever had.

The world around them had disappeared. It was only him and her.

Then, to So's surprise, she made her way to him.

She was different. There was a grace in her walk that he'd seen in many female warriors. Her hair was longer, and reached her hips.

She seemed like a stronger person.

But still, So had no doubt that she remembered. he could see it in her eyes.

She was smiling politely, like any lady would to a prince. Had So been any other person than he was, he would have been fooled. But Soo was never able to fool him. Because her eyes, her beautiful, big eyes tha could see through any facade So put up, were brimming with emotion.

She was in front of him now, still smiling politely as she bowed.

"Welcome, Wang So hwangja-nim." she said, her head bowed. So smiled ashe noticed the small shake in her voice, and the way her shoulders were a miniscule tense.

"It has been a long time, my Lady." he said in an emotion-laden voice. Slowly she rose her head from her bow, and their eyes met again. So saw the relief, the worry and a myriad of other emotions pass in those eyes. Someone cleared their throat.

It was Lady Hae Myung Heee, Wook's wife.

"4th prince, why don't you join us? We were all listening to your...adventurous morning from the 10th prince. Wouldn't it be better for you tell it yourself?" So blinked in surprise, while Eun ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Sure. Why not?"So shrugged and made his way to the pavilion. Everyone, excluding Yo as he was older, stood to greet him. So inclined his head in acknowledgement, and bowed to Yo.

Hae Soo had followed them back as well, and offered So a chair to sit on, which So accepted gratefully. She bowed to him, and left the pavilion, excusing herself. So resisted the urge to follow her.

"What is your purpose for returning to Songak?"It was Yo who asked this. So blinked in surprise. His brother had never been so direct, preferring to play with words like most politicians. Even the rest of the princes were surprised.

"Hyungnim, what-"

"To marry. I don't care for the throne. I will, however, protect Mu-hyungnim from any schemes, even those mother cooks up." So said in a factual tone, cutting off Wook who'd been trying to avoid having the two Yoos fight. Now it was Yo's turn to be surprised, though he seemed to be thoughtful rather than angry. Most of the princes had the same reaction, except Eun, who always tuned out politics. Jung seemed off-put though.

"What do you mean, hyungnim? Mother would not do something like that." the youngest prince exclaimed. So stared at Jung, and so did Yo, unconsciously mirroring each other. The other princes shuddered.

"What are you, two?"

"Where is the kiddies table?"

"Do you even listen to Mother?"

"Where is your head at, bruh?"

"...what is a 'bruh' Wang So?"

"...it is english for brother. English is a foreign language. I speak a few, Yo hyungnim."

Yo and So's sudden roast of Jung and subsequent lesson in a language that currently didn't exist caused all of the princes to blink. They couldn't believe that Yo was actually talking so casually with So. Jung mouthed 'kiddies table' incredulously to Wook, who just shrugged, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"A few? How many languages do you speak, hyungnim? Baek Ah always brags that he can speak 6 languages." Eun asked with excitement coloring his voice. Baek Ah sent him an annoyed look, but looked at So expectantly.

"Oh, not that many...maybe around...hm, 20?" he said distractedly. Baek Ah had offered him honey-cakes, his favorite. He took a bite and felt like he was in heaven.

He looked up when nobody said anything.

"What?" So said to his brothers, who were all staring at him.

Yo stared at his brother, who couldn't have been more different from what their mother had described to him. He wasn't a stupid fool, and neither did he seem prone to lying like their mother. Oh, Yo had no doubt that Wang So was capable of shaking up the country should he feel the need to. He just hadn't expected So to be so like him. Their manners of eating and sitting were practically synchronized as well, and it was making their younger brothers uncomfortable.

There was a reason to Yo's uncharacteristic frankness. It was simple, really. First off, he didn't have a greed for the throne, unlike their mother. In another life, he may have shared her greed, but Yo had long since learned that their mother was consumed by a blinding greed that never could be satisfied. He'd realized this when he was 11, on the day that their mother's eldest son died.

Their father had been preoccupied with yet another marriage on that day, and had ignored the death of his second-born in favor of solidifying a political alliance through marriage. He chose to be a king before being a father. Yo had been angry that day, but he'd held it in, because he understood his father. And he'd expected that his mother, as cold as she had been towards both So and their elder brother. His mother had held no affection for their sick brother.

Yet, on that day she'd chased after their father like a crazy woman, or rather, the crazy that she was. Mu and Yo had been present when his mother tried to cling to their father's robes, crying for son that everybody knew she hated.

That day had been the first day that his mother had tried to hurt Yo. Thankfully, he'd been strong enough to defend himself from her reckless attacks. He shuddered to think about the fact that it could have been So, who would have been to small to defend himself.

From then on, Yo had looked at their mother without the rose-tinted glasses.

And the picture hadn't been pretty. Don't get him wrong. He still loved his mother, but he no longer had a burning passion for her approval, now that he knew that she could turn on anybody for her own greed. Yo and Mu had also formed a brotherly bond that day, and Yo knew better than anyone that Mu deserved to be Crown Prince.

Yet he watched as she schemed and Mu defended. Because Yo was neutral. He didn't care for the throne, he was just an observer in the games of politics that played out everyday in the palace. Though he did hold the favor of the Court.

This was the reason for his frankness with So. Yo wasn't stupid. He hadn't missed the way several of the nobles who had been neutral had reacted to So. Apparently So had been quite busy. But Yo believe So when he said that he didn't plan on coveting for the throne. Because if he had, he wouldn't have estranged their uncle. Wang Sik Ryeom may be the younger brother of the dragon, Wang Geun, but the man was a snake through and through. Yo straightened himself as he remembered something So had said.

"You mentioned marriage. Who is the girl?" he asked, eyes narrowed. He hoped that it wouldn't be Yeon Hwa. That girl was too alike their mother and she would be dangerous if So married her.

"Hae Soo" So answered absentmindedly.

Pin drop silence. Wook, who had been about to take a sip of tea, let his cup clatter to the table. Won choked, and Baek Ah and Jung looked at So incredulously, as did Yo. Eun gaped. So looked at their surprise, before sighing. He knew it. She'd probably done something out of the ordinary. Again.

"What did she do this time?" he asked in an aghast voice. The others exchanged looks.

"You know her?" Baek Ah said slowly. So rolled his eyes.

"You think that brazen girl would let just anyone marry her? I've known her for uh, lifetimes and I'm not sure what kind of hoops I'll have to jump through this time." the fourth prince said fondly. Many of the princes nodded in agreement. So looked at his brothers expectantly.

"So, how do all of you know her?" he asked, curiosity coloring his voice. Everybody exchanged looks, before Baek Ah sighed.

"It was 4 years ago, when Wook hyungnim married Lady Myung Hee. She was practicing archery by herself, and Won hyungnim thought that it would be good idea to disturb her by making fun of her-"

"I regret it alright, can we not-"

"Anyway, long story short, he challenged a 12 year old to a competition. And lost horribly." Won was hiding his face in his hands by now, while Jung and Eun snickered. Yo studied So carefully.

"But how do you know her? You've been in Shinju for the past 10 years." the third prince asked. So smiled serenely.

"Wouldn't you like know."he said, before returning his attention to the honey-cookies. Yo looked momentarily stunned by his answer, before he smirked, allowing So his secrets.

Throughout the whole affair, Wook stayed silent. He had always thought of Hae Soo as his sister, even though they weren't related by blood. Now, he was met with the proposition of So marrying her. If she wasn't opposed to it, he wouldn't stop So, but if she wanted out, Wook would do anything in his power to stop Wang So. For now, he would enjoy the time with his brothers.

"So-hyung, how were you able to describe uncle's hypothetical death so clearly?"

"Well, I studied medicine.."

Wook smiled.

Later.

He would ask them later.

* * *

So looked around nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, and trying to control his breathing.

He was finally meeting her.

Without anyone to interfere.

Soo had discreetly handed him a note before she'd left the gathering earlier, asking for him to wait for her in the forest near Wook's house, where she'd originally tried to save Jung. So had tried really hard to control his expression as he'd read the note.

She remembered!

A slight sound from his left interrupted his musings.

He looked up.

And there she was.

She looked like a goddess in the moonlight, her pale skin glowing, and her hair flowing freely down her back, swishing as she gracefully approached him.

So heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

They were standing close, looking each other in the eyes, and losing themselves. Before he could lose himself completely, So caught himself.

Maintaining eye-contact, he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

Hae Soo blinked in surprise, before she covered her mouth which had dropped open as soon as she realized what he was about to do.

So smiled.

"Hae Soo...it may be a bit late, or a bit too early, depending on how you see this...But I don't care. You're the only one for me. I have been waiting for you for more than a hundred years...maybe even a thousand."

So paused, trying to control his emotions. Hae Soo was crying silently, two perfect tears falling down her smooth cheeks. So wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, but he had to do this.

"And everyday without you was torture. All I could hope was to see you again in the next life...but that day, when I saw you crying in the museum, it was already too late." So let a lone tear fall, and Hae Soo looked shocked. Maybe she hadn't expected him to suffer through the modern times? So ignored it and went on.

"I was a king, a doctor, a general, a soldier, a politician, a president, and a prince yet again. Yet not one of these titles could distract me from the void that you'd created when you left. So, I will ask you again, Hae Soo. Will you marry me?"

Hae Soo looked at him for what felt like a long time, and So's heart sank.

Maybe she'd moved on.

Maybe this was too late.

Maybe she hated him.

He was about to get up when she launched herself into his arms, making both of them fall down on the forest floor.

"Yes, yes, yes..." she chanted as she cried into his shoulder, and hung onto him for dear life.

So's heart, which had just sunken to the underground soared.

"Soo-yah, if you'd move a bit..." Hae Soo reluctantly let go of her prince and let him get up while she sat in his lap. So smiled at her, and held her hips in place.

He fished out a small box from his robe, and opened it, fishing out the ring, and giving it to Hae Soo. She smiled at him, and then admired the ring. It was white gold, studded with amethysts and diamonds. Hae Soo eagerly put it on her left ring-finger. So grinned.

It fit just right.

Hae Soo smiled widely and pecked him on his lips, surprising him.

She chuckled at his expression and was about to make a run for it, but So fortunately managed to regain his senses. He trapped her in his arms, not letting her go as she struggled halfheartedly.

He kissed her cheeks.

Then her nose.

Then her chin.

Then her eyes.

Then her forehead.

He looked her in the eyes, and her pupils seemed blown. Her lips were slightly parted, waiting for his attention.

He kissed the edge of her mouth, and she made a whining noise.

He smiled, and lowered his head so his lips could reach hers.

He was about to descend on those lovely, rose-petal like lips...

Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

Wang So felt the urge to bring the apocalypse on whoever who'd dared to interfere. Hae Soo had a vaguely irritated expression on her face.

They both turned to face the poor soul who'd interrupted their first kiss in millennia.

"Erhm...it's pretty late, you know, and it's not appropiate for a Lady in waiting to be out at this time..." A blushing Wang Wook stuttered out as he looked anywhere but at them. So let out a sigh, but smiled roguishly at Hae Soo, who was blushing, but glaring at Wook simultaneously.

Wook decided that he definitely had his answer for his question.

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Year! Well, sorry for the wait, but I'm finding romance a bit hard to write. I'm pretty sure I cringed through the last part of the chapter. Regret awaits me tomorrow.**

 _ **Review if you want me to cringe through another romantic scene.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been, well, a it lost on how to proceed. But watching Goblin gave me an inkling.**

* * *

§A couple of days later§

Wang Geon stared at his son.

They were in the private quarters of the King, somewhat protected of the amalgam of spies and nobles who were watching every one of their movements like hawks. So had requested an audience with him a few days ago, and it was only now that Wang Geon could find the time to grant the request, busy as he had been with the preparations of the upcoming festival.

He'd procrastinated meeting with So, initially dismissing it as something without relevance.

But, as usual, So seemed intent on surprising him.

"You want to marry Hae Soo? Of the Hae clan?" he asked in a confused voice. He had an inkling to who Hae Soo was, as she was friendly with all of his sons, especially the younger ones. He knew for a fact that the chance of Wang So and Hae Soo to have met before yesterday was close to none, so he wasn't really sure why his estranged son was insisting on marrying a girl he barely knew.

Especially since he knew that Hae Soo, while beautiful and skilled in areas expected of a lady of her standing, was not an ideal daughter-in-law. He'd been regaled several tales of her antics, which were definitely not fit for possible queen of Goryeo. And also, from what Wang Geon knew, the girl wouldn't have agreed to marry just any man, even if he may be royalty. He eyed the fourth prince suspiciously. Wand So just smiled.

"Yes, Pyeha. Hae Soo has already agreed, and now we only need your and the Hae's permission." Wang Geon sighed.

"Well, I will not protest this marriage. I have known of Hae Soo, and while she isn't someone I wish to trap in the sweet jail known as being a royal..." Wang Geon trailed off. Wang So broke out in a toothy smile, surprising his father.

"Thank you, Pyeha!"

It was the first time he'd seen his son smile so genuinely, and the king of Goryeo was surprised by how beautiful his son looked.

Wang Geon pushed away the sudden feelings of regret he felt towards his fourth son, and continued.

"...anyway! You'll of course need permission from the Hae elders, and, I surmise, your sister-in-law Hae Myung-Hee as well." Wang So waved his hand dismissively at the notion, smile still on his face.

"Do not worry, Pyeha. They will jump at having another link to the royals, and even if they were to be...difficult, I know jut where they're...other contacts are." As he said this, So's smile turned somewhat predatory, and Wang Geon shivered. He pitied the fool who dared to cross his sons, especially his fourth. Wang Geon shook his his head in amusement, but turned serious.

"I have heard from Ji Mong that your aren't attending the princely lessons. Any special reasons for that?" the father questioned his son. So just shrugged his shoulders in a decidedly un-princely manner. Now that he really looked at his son, none of his manners were those fit for an elegant prince, but rather bore the graceful deadliness of a seasoned warrior.

The grace of a leader.

Maybe even a King...

"I doubt that he could teach me anything. I learned everything I could in Shinju. Including martial arts."

Wang Geon was pulled from his observations by his sons voice. As he finally processed the claim, Wang Geon raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked skeptically, clearly not convinced of his son's claims. Wang So shot his father an amused look.

"You can have me tested on the knowledge if it pleases you." Wang Geon inclined his head in agreement.

"That I will. Be ready for my summons. And what about your martial arts? I did not send any masters to Shinju for you to have learned from them." Wang So smirked in response.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Wang Geon leaned forward, sensing a suggestion. Wang So's smirk widened ever so slightly.

"How?"

"Well, Pyeha. We know that the traditional chasing away of spirits dance that the princes are to perform will be the perfect opportunity for the enemy to attack, so why don't we change the premise of us princes performing? Why don't we have a...tournament of sorts between us instead? That way you can observe just who of us has been sharpening their swords properly." Wang Geon sat back in his seat, mulling over the suggestion. That was unexpected to say the least.

It wasn't a bad suggestion, per see, but...

"And just how are you going to convince the court? We know that several of snakes are in the hold of power, and they will likely not like that they're being stolen of a perfect opportunity."

So snorted.

"Do not worry, Pyeha. After all, what is a snake in front of a dragon's flame?" Wang Geon raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see at the assembly tomorrow, I assume?"

So just smirked and inclined his head. Wang Geon shook his head as his lips twitched.

Tomorrow was bound to be entertaining.

As So left, the father of over ten children finally noticed that his fourth son had never once called him father.

Ever.

* * *

§The next day§

The King observed as his princes and ministers assembled in the throne room. Ji Mong stood by his side, observing everything visible and maybe something that wasn't visible. Wang Geon could never tell what that astronomer got up to.

He returned his attention to the assembly of royals and nobles in front of him. There was muted muttering among the nobles.

Everybody was wondering what the estranged prince would do today. Ever since Wang Sik Ryeom's ( now legendary) fainting episode, there had been much speculation about what was to be Wang So's next move.

But the prince seemed to have been truthful when he had announced his support for the Crown Prince. Their respective spies had reported that Wang So seemed to be connecting well with the rest of the princes as well, spending his days at the Damiwon baths or at the 8th prince's residence.

Many of So's personal allies were only minimally surprised, as the prince had alluded to the fact that he was not inclined to take the throne anytime soon, if at all. And they could understand why. The throne might be the ultimate power, but it was very suffocating to live like a king in Goryeo, where the actual power was in the hands of the nobles with land.

Not to mention that Goryeo was but a newborn child, and plagued by constant threats on all borders. Only someone who was blinded by greed and desperation for recognition would consider becoming a king in this situation.

Someone like Wang Sik Ryeom, or Queen Yoo, whose only dream was to be the Queen Dowager.

So, however, seemed to understand the concept of the true power, which was why he was already able to compete with the king's influence if he wanted to, as he had connections with the nobles, as evidenced by the way several of the ministers had inclined their heads when the fourth prince had walked through the door.

The King cleared his throat, bringing the room's attention to himself.

"Welcome. Now, onto matters..." he began, addressing several of the issues that they were facing first. The King asked the Crown Prince for his input, and the eldest of the princes answered faultlessly. He also included the other princes in the discussion, and the ministers chimed in when they seemed fit. So was also asked of his opinion, and the nobles who din't know the fourth prince personally found themselves surprised at his eloquence.

A couple of hours passed as they discussed important state matters and tactics for the wars.

"...and now, on to lighter matters. The yearly festival is coming soon. I wonder if any of you have any suggestions to make this festival more...ah, special than the others." The nobles exchanged looks. That was an unexpected question to say the least. Wang Sik Ryeom, however, jumped at the chance.

"Why don't we offer gold to the gods in addition to the food-" So snorted in derision, cutting of anything that the old snake might have had to say.

"Yes, and then when it 'mysteriously' disappears, we'll all pretend that it was a miracle, and not a thief." Several of the nobles hid their smiles behind their sleeves. Wang Sik Ryeom sputtered.

"Well, I never-"

"I have a suggestion, Pyeha." Wang So said somewhat loudly, cutting off the sputtering old fool, who was now practically steaming from his ears.

"Do go on." Wang Geon allowed, barely controlling his expression to be neutral.

"We all know that our enemies will be targeting hyung-nim during the princes' performance. Why don't we replace that event with something else? Something that doesn't allow masks to hide ones identity." So said in an almost flippant manner. Shock reverberated in the throne room. Mutterings broke amid the nobles, while the princes just looked at So with varying degrees of amusement.

So had informed them of his plan beforehand.

Eun had of course protested, but as the majority of his brothers had agreed with the idea, he'd grudgingly agreed.

"Wha-Ho-What a preposterous notion! The princes performance is a holy tradition maintained through the whole of Goryeo's history-"

"Excuse me, uncle, but the tradition was only begun five years ago, and if I remember correctly, the High Priestess has always looked down on it." So interrupted Wang Sik Ryeom again, who was red in the face.

"Well, I never- then what do you suggest we do instead, Your Grace?" the old snake uttered the last word as if they pained him. So smirked.

"What about a martial arts tournament between the princes? The winner gets a favor from Pyeha." Mutterings of contemplation broke out between the nobles, while Wang Geon blinked in surprise. That little punk had not mentioned anything about a favor last night!

He had to applaud the little fox, though.

"All in favor of the fourth prince's suggestion?" the king asked instead.

He had control his expression again, as all of his sons raised their hands, smiling innocently. Apparently they were all in on this!

Wang Geon once again had to grudgingly applaud his fourth son.

Seeing that all of the princes agreed to the suggestion, the majority of the nobles raised their hands. In the end, it was only five ministers who didn't raise their hand, including Wang Sik Ryeom, who was at this point frothing at the mouth.

"Then it is decided! The princes will all participate in the tournament. You are all dismissed." Wang Geon ordered, and left the throne room, as he had other things to attend to.

The princes left next, all headed to Damiwon to discuss the day's events, with a grumbling Eun dragging himself behind his brothers.

Snickering broke out in among the nobles as they too trickled out.

"Did you see the snake's face? i thought he'd faint again, out of sheer anger this time!"

"If I had known Wang So would be so fun, I would have personally gone to fetch him from Shinju!"

"Who do you think will win, though.."

One by one they trickled out of the throne room.

Once again, it was only Wang Sik Ryeom left.

Lonely in the throne room, the old snake swore that he'd make Wang So rue the day he was born.

That he swore.

* * *

 **AN: Once again, sorry for the wait. Uni is super busy and I've got a job as well. This fic won't be a super long one, though, just so you know. I took a lot of inspiration from "Shine or go Crazy". It's another fiction+facts drama about Wang So. And to be honest, that characterization of Wang So is so much better. I think the writers of MLSHR really missed out on how badass So could have been. If you haven't seen it, 10/10 would recommend.**

 _ **Reviews actually inspire me to write.**_

 _ **#truth**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know I don't thank you guys enough, but they really help me write.**

 **This one is going to be from Hae Soo's POV.**

* * *

Hae Soo was in a trance.

She was in a state of disbelief, happiness, wistfulness and excitement, all at the same time.

She couldn't believe that he had remembered her.

She couldn't believe that he had proposed to her.

Hae Soo, or Ha Jin, had given up on the notion of love.

When she had woken up back in her body in the 21st century, she had only remembered bits and pieces from her first time in Goryeo. All of them had easily been dismissed as dreams and fantasies her mind had conjured, as they had been too fleeting and too unclear to be anything else.

Then she had seen his portrait at the exhibition. Looking every bit like the cold, ruthless, yet so heartbreakingly beautiful king she knew him to be. Her memories from Goryeo had slammed into her brain, and she had felt her heart breaking into a million pieces once more.

She was Hae Soo, a spunky girl from a wealthy, noble family, and ended up as the king's most trusted Court Lady.

She was a friend to most of the princes.

And to one prince, she was much more than that.

And he was her love.

As she was his.

A love that transcended death, time, and was as supernatural as her travel to Goryeo.

She'd broken down and had cried for a long time, barely noticing the strangers who were shooting her curious but wary glances as they debated whether to bother her or not. Ha Jin hadn't even noticed the old man with two bodyguards flanking his sides as he collapsed, and just continued to cry.

The next day, she wished she had noticed the old man, as an older version of Baek Ah had approached her, softly telling her of the passing of her love.

She hadn't known how to react. So she'd just stood there staring blankly as Baek Ah told her of this Wang So.

This incarnation had been all she had wished him to be. First a genius doctor, which didn't surprise Hae Soo, as she had been the witness to So's brilliance. Then a decorated general, and finally a president. And not just any president, but a man who would be remembered favourably by coming generations for a long time.

Hae Soo couldn't help but be proud of her prince. Even in this time, he'd managed to beat the odds and come out on top.

Yet she couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

If only she'd been a bit older.

If only he'd been a bit younger.

Yet Fate had been cruel enough to let them just get a glimpse of each other before they were separated again.

So, so cruel.

Hae Soo wished she hadn't known that this Wang So was her Wang So.

Because then she could somehow have convinced herself that it wasn't real.

It was just her imagination playing with her.

But Wang So's presence in this time confirmed something that Hae Soo already knew. That it was all real.

Too real.

* * *

She never managed to move on from Wang So, just like he hadn't been able to in this timeline.

Instead, she threw herself into her job and focused on becoming the best make-up artist in the world. She aimed for the top, and after a few decades, she had achieved an almost legendary status in the make-up in

* * *

dustry.

Celebrities dreamed of being her customers, yet very few actually made it to her salon, thanks to year-long waits on appointments.

She never married.

Her heart couldn't bear to love another, just like Wang So hadn't.

She had wanted kids as whenever she passed a young girl, she was reminded of her daughter.

Of what could have been

Hae Soo wasn't sure what had become of her Seol, but she trusted Jung, and she assured herself that her daughter had grown up happy, away from the poisonous palace politics.

But she still longed for her a child's laughter, and all the happiness she knew a child could bring.

So she created an orphanage, accepting all the children that somehow found her help.

The first few children she took in grew close her, as if she was their parent, even after a few of them were adopted. The children who came in when was approaching her 80th birthday saw her as a grandmother.

So when Ha Jin took her last breaths at age 100, she was surrounded by children of all ages, her children.

Yet the only thing she could think of was her Wang So. A tear rolled her wrinkled cheeks as she once again felt her heart break into a million pieces for the last time.

Her last thought before a familiar darkness enveloped her was a wish.

A wish for a second chance.

* * *

Ha Jin had been granted that second chance.

She'd been born in the body of Hae Soo, retaining her memories from both of her lives.

At first, she'd thought it all to be a dream. But as time progressed, she had realised that this was indeed reality.

So Hae Soo had become determined.

Determined to not be weak. To not be easily manipulated. To not be scared, ever again.

Because it was because she was weak and scared that she had let Yeon Hwa manipulate her.

This time, she did not care for her life.

Because life was nothing for her if she didn't have So by her side. She'd learned that the hard way.

So she'd trained both her body and mind, getting her parents when they were still alive to arrange for tutors in both areas.

After her parents passed away during a journey from Songak, Hae Soo was sent to live with Myung Hee.

She had been saddened by her parents' untimely death, but as someone who had died, she knew that they were going to be fine.

So she had allowed herself to be happy when she moved in with Myung Hee.

But she was disappointed to learn that So wasn't in Songak, but in Shinju, like he had been in the original time. That had caused Soo to falter. What if

What if So didn't remember her?

What if she was the only one who'd retained her memories?

Thoughts like this only strengthened her determination to be the best, and she could often be found practising martial arts on the grounds of Myung Hee's manor.

Of course, she'd ended meeting the other princes like this.

She was surprised to notice the difference in their personalities. Wook wasn't as manipulative, Won was much more arrogant, something she had fixed when he'd mocked her.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all.

Eun, Baek Ah, Jung and Mu had remained the same. The real surprise was Yo

He was much more relaxed and almost nice, and Soo and Yo had developed an interesting relationship over the years.

They bantered like buddies, yet they didn't let their guard down. Soo didn't blame Yo for that. In this era, trust was better left to dogs

Hae Soo shook off her trail of thoughts. She had important things to do today.

The Lady set her course towards Damiwon where all of the princes were gathered to discuss the events in the palace.

Hae Soo was curious as to what her prince was up to.

A small smile played on her lips.

Her prince. She finally had her prince back.

* * *

 **AN: This was a stream of consciousness from Soo's POV more than anything. I felt like I need to do away with her backstory before I went further.**

 **No, I'm not abandoning this story.**

 **But updates will be painfully slow. Sorry :'(**

 _ **Receiving reviews is on of the most rewarding things in the life of a fanfic writer.**_

 _ **-**_ **iamAdisco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. This chapter will essentially continue from chapter 5. Ch. 6 can be seen as an interlude.**

 **Also, who else stans BTS?**

* * *

§ Wang Sik Ryeom's residence §

The brother of the first King of Goryeo was currently in a stormy mood, cursing his newest enemy, Wang So, as he paced back and forth in his study. Wang Sik Ryeom hadn't met such an annoying, arrogant, and smug bastard in his life! The would-be puppeteer behind the politics of the new-born baby that was Goryeo had never experienced such public humiliation as long as he'd lived. He'd make sure that the little brat would regret everything he'd spewed. The fuming man stopped his incessant pacing and turned towards the door, as someone had knocked. Recognizing the visitor, he calmed himself down.

Recognizing the visitor, he calmed himself down as his servants opened the doors.

Queen Yoo stepped in her brother-in-law's study, a place she'd frequented a lot over the years. She swept her traveling veil over her shoulder, meeting Wang Sik Ryeom's eyes. Memories of old feelings and foolish youth sparkled in Wang Sik Ryeom, but he pushed them aside. Bowing down low he greeted the Queen of Goryeo.

"My respects to the Queen of Goryeo. What do I owe this visit, Your Majesty?" he asked, knowing full well why the poisonous woman had bothered to find him. Queen Yoo inclined her head.

"You have my greeting as well, dear brother-in-law. And we both know why I have bothered you with my presence." Wang Sik Ryeom lifted his head from the bow.

"Wang So," he said in a monotone voice. The Queen inclined her head in agreement. Wang Sik Ryeom studied his once beloved closely. Her expression was carefully controlled as always.

"That kid has grown too powerful. I tried to make him disappear and sent a few of my highly trained servants to, ah, help him on his way, but they never returned." She said in a carefree tone, though her face was set in stone. Wang Sik Ryeom eyed her carefully. It was well-known within certain circles that the Queen had the finest assassins in the country at her disposal. And if someone was able to dispose of them so easily was on Wang So's side, it changed the equation a lot.

"If I may ask, but why do you hate the fourth prince? He's your son, after all..." the Premier Minister asked slowly. The Queen scoffed.

"He's been prophesied to bring the downfall of the Yoos. Do you think he'd treat me as Queen Dowager should he inherit the throne? No. He'd probably honor that wench, Kang Ji Soo. I need to get rid of him before he can sink his claws any further."

Sik Ryeom blinked. That was not an answer he'd expected. Though he put up a front of religiousness, the King's brother was anything but. He secretly sneered at anyone who believed in any kind of faith, following these so called religious entities like the sheep they were. It had always puzzled him that the normally ruthless and cunning Queen believed in such nonsense. But Wang Sik Ryeom had never thought that the Queen's trust in these con-artists ran so deep that she'd abandon her own son, especially when that son looked like he had the best shot at stealing the throne.

He quickly hid his disbelief. This could all play into his favor. From what he'd observed, the Queen lacked true candidates to the throne beside So. While the Queen might be eager to put her eldest at the throne, Yo seemed neutral to the whole matter. The boy's good relations with the Crown Prince was also a concern. And Jung was too young to be a good pick. But maybe the next King wouldn't be of his brother's lineage. If Sik Ryeom played his cards right, he might end up being the father of the King.

A small smirk formed on his snake-like features.

He'd partner up with the Queen to take care of So. But after that, he'd go after the rest

But after that, he'd go after the rest of the princes. One by one, he'd cut down their throats. And in the end, the nobles would be ones to put his son to the throne.

A spark of ambition burned in the traitorous brother's eyes.

Yes. This was his chance.

"Have you found out what happened to your ah, messengers? And what would you like me to do? " he asked in a smooth voice. Queen Yoo smirked, oblivious to the workings of Sik Ryeom's mind and assured that his old feeling for her would stop him from betraying her.

"I have indeed found out what has happened. There were rumors of the Kangs having hired a powerful swordsman. It is believed that he escorted So to Songak, but left after he was safely inside the palace walls. Of course, to reassure myself, I had someone tail him, and I found my suspicions to be true." Wang Sik Ryeom hummed. He had heard of the swordsman as well. The Kang Musa had a legendary reputation among warriors. And it seemed like that reputation was well earned. He motioned for the Queen to continue, missing the look of irritation on her face at such a daring gesture.

"I would like my dear brother- in-law to, ah lend me some of your more...skilled servants." Said brother-in-law raised his brows.

"And why do you need them? Shouldn't it be easy to take care of the Fourth Prince now that his protector is gone." The Queen smirked.

"Just to be on the safe side. I am sending 50 of my own servants to So, just so he does not find their...ah, service lacking." Now Wang Sik Ryeom's eyebrows were in his hair. The Queen's assassin's guild was divided into several levels based on skill, with only 50 of them have had reached the highest level to this day. If she was willing to send all of them out, and ask for Wang Sik Ryeom's assistance meant that So himself was dangerous as well. A calculative look appeared in his eyes.

"Is it really necessary?" he asked. The Queen nodded.

"There were rumors about So being the Kang Musa. And while I question the legitimacy of these rumors, I can't help but be cautious. After all, he must have some sort of skill if he's willing to ask for that foolish tournament." Wang Sik Ryeom scoffed.

"There is no way that br-the fourth prince is the Kang Musa. He obviously spent all his time inside reading books, judging by the way he is handling the palace politics." The Queen inclined her head in agreement but cautioned Wang Sik Ryeom again.

"While you are not saying anything wrong, I would rather not underestimate the rumors." Wang Sik Ryeom considered his options.

"Very well. I will also send 50 of my best."

The Queen face broke into a blinding smile, and Wang Sik Ryeom couldn't help but feel sorry for So for having been cursed with a mother like Queen Yoo.

* * *

§ Damiwon §

The Royal princes of Goryeo were all assembled in Damiwon after the meeting at the palace. They made a stunning view, clothed in expensive silk in different colors with the same patterns, as it was their royal robes, as they were seated at a long table, with Mu at the head of the table as he was the Crown Prince and the eldest of the 8 brothers.

"I don't know how you pulled that off, hyung, and I was there to watch it!" Jung laughed. Eun was grumbling under his breath of unnecessarily violent events, and just how not ready he was for this. Won and Wook voiced their agreement ith Jung's statement. Mu, Yo, and Baek Ah, however, were silently observing.

"What is even the benefit of this tournament? You all know I'm going to lose." Eun grumbled again, causing amusement to ripple through the room. So smiled.

"Don't be so discouraged, Eun-ah. I'm sure you'll do better that Won."

"Hey!" yelped said prince in an offended tone. Eun smirked, but once again his expression turned to one of confusion.

"Really, though. Why are you all against the festival?" The other princes exchanged looks, not sure how to word it in such an open environment where the chances of being overheard were sure. Thankfully So saved them.

" While the festival is fun, there is a high risk of someone attempting and succeeding in breaking into the palace, as the guards aren't allowed inside the palace during the prince's ceremony. This won't be a problem during the tournament as there will be lots of guards and not to mention the public that will be given access to watch the matches." Understanding dawned on Eun's face as he understood the implications behind the statement.

"That means everyone will see you lose, hyung!" Jung teased Eun, making him sulk in silence and the others laugh.

"While this is all well and good, you made a powerful enemy today, So. Uncle might be queasy at times, but he's a dangerous player." Yo cautioned So, silencing the younger brothers.

"Yes, I have no doubt that dear uncle will do something to stop me in the coming days. Probably with our lovely mother involved." So dismissed his older brother's worries. Yo blinked in surprise.

"You'd think Mother would actually send you her...messengers?" he said in a hushed voice colored with disbelief. So smiled without humor.

"I received one batch of them already," he said simply, sipping on his drink. The rest of the brothers exchanged worried glances. It seemed like So had more enemies than anticipated. Yo took a deep breath. He could not understand why his mother wanted to kill So so badly. Neither could Jung it seemed as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"But why? Why does mother hate you so much?!" he asked loudly, ignoring the various glare he got from the elders. So sighed.

"I don't know the exact reason, and frankly, I stopped caring a long time ago. I think it has something to do with that shaman." Yo's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. The other brothers looked confused.

"Shaman? What shaman? The High Priestess dismissed all those not associated with the Temple as frauds. Queen Yoo can't possibly believe in them!" Wook exclaimed in disbelief. So was about to answer him, but Yo cut the chase.

"Oh, Mother dearly believes in those frauds. I have no doubt that she'd abandon both Jung and me should that shaman say so." the eldest Yoo said in a strained voice. So nodded, while the rest of the brother looked shocked.

"But-but we're her sons!" Jung exclaimed, on the verge of tears. So sent him a sympathetic look, while Yo grit his teeth.

"Queen Yoo is well known to have blind belief in certain things. My mother has warned me about it several times. But who exactly is that shaman that has the ruthless and cunning Queen of Goryeo in the palm of his hands?" Baek Ah said while putting a calming hand on the distraught youngest brother. So hummed.

"I think he's not of these lands. While I ah, searched for him, my sources pointed him to be in Khitan." Mu made a noise of understanding.

"That makes a lot of sense. The Liaos have the most to win should the Wangs fall." the Crown Prince said thoughtfully.

"Who has a lot to win?" a familiar voice interrupted softly.

* * *

 **AN: Uh, please don't kill me? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've been so busy with everything! Hopefully, the next one won't take me two months...**

 **But hey, BTS won a BBMA! A new step for Korean entertainment...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Teamwork makes the dream work, but I haven't got a team, so reviews are helpful.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own**

AN: Sorry sorry! I am super busy still with my studies as I am enrolled in a summer course.

* * *

Wang So's expression immediately broke into a smile as he recognized the owner of the voice. The older brothers hid their amusement at his obviousness.

Hae Soo stepped into the room. Her eyes sought out her lover, and she smiled softly as their eyes met. She twisted the ring on her left ring-finger so it showed more clearly as she stepped closer to So, who stared at her lovingly.

The younger princes were flabbergasted as they witnessed them act in such an embarrassing manner as both Hae Soo and Wang So were usually aloof and unreadable. Yet they were showing so much emotion that even Eun felt uncomfortable. Jung just stared slack-jawed at Hae Soo. He'd never seen her so... alive.

They'd first met when Hae Soo had beaten Won that fateful day years ago. Jung had immediately taken to following the seemingly cold girl around, enamored by her beauty and her skills as a martial artist. She always seemed to carry an untold sadness and Jung rarely ever saw her smile. It had taken him the better part of 2 years to get her to smile at him. Yet she was smiling so freely with So as if a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Jung couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, but he suppressed his feelings.

For the time being.

Mu cleared his throat, snapping the two lovebirds out of their trance.

"Lady Hae, what brings you here?" Mu asked in an amused tone, knowing that So was the reason for her sudden presence. The lady in question smiled slightly in return.

"I was invited by the Fourth Prince, though I admit I might have been too eager to meet him, as our meeting was to take place a bit later. If I am intruding, I will take my leave and wait for the Fourth Prince in one of the rooms," she answered the Crown Prince and bowed. As she was about to leave, Mu chuckled.

"There will, fortunately, be no need for you to wait, my Lady, as the Fourth Prince seems to have lost the little interest he had in our conversation. You may take him with you." Mu said, smiling as So practically shot up from his seat.

The Fourth Prince took Hae Soo's hand, causing the Princes to raise their eyebrows at the casual sign of affection. The fact that the usually cold Hae Soo had not protested this action was also very telling.

"Then we will meet again tomorrow for the training session. Do not try to sneak out, Eun-ah!"

With that said the Fourth prince turned to his fiancè and left the pavilion.

"I did not think I would see a time when Lady Hae would allow a male to touch her like that," Yo remarked, having built a comfortable friendship with Hae Soo as she was good friends with the Crown Prince and Baek Ha. The four of them would often meet to discuss various state affairs, with Hae Soo offering advice or insight that was at times scarily accurate.

While Hae Soo had a good rapport with all of them, Yo liked to think that he, Mu, and Baek Ha were closer to her than the others. She treated Jung and Eun like they were her younger brothers but always seemed to indulge them in their requests than anything else. Strangely, she preferred to hold a certain distance from both Wook and Won, treating them with respect, but not involving herself too much with either of their affairs.

Thus Yo liked to think that he could understand the mercurial lady somewhat, but he had never expected her to have known So and vice versa.

Now that he thought about it, both Wang So and Hae Soo were very similar.

They were both aloof and cold, but immensely protective of those they held dear.

They both couldn't stand injustice, and the way So handled their uncle reminded Yo of how Soo had handled Won all those years ago.

Yo shook his head.

They looked to be a match made in heaven. He made eye-contact with Mu, who smiled.

"Let's cheer to our brother's love. And the fact that Lady Hae will soon be our sister officially."

They all lifted cups and drank.

If someone noticed that Jung was quieter than usual, they forgot it because of Eun's obvious excitement over the news that his favorite noona would actually be related to him.

* * *

They were back at their lake, hands still linked with each other.

So could feel his heart racing a mile a minute, and from the lovely rosy shade Soo's cheeks had taken, it was obvious to see that she was feeling the same way.

They enjoyed their silence for a while, just gazing at their lake, reminiscing of times long gone that were to come.

It was Hae Soo that broke the silence as she met So's eyes, making his poor heart skip a beat. At this rate, he would be dead before their wedding!

"How much do you remember? Not even Ji Mong seems to know that history is repeating itself," she asked curiously. So raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to not mention anything to Ji Mong.

"I...am not sure, but I remember everything. From my life before I met you for the first time, to my reign as King. And my life as a bachelor president. And of course, our daughter."

Hae Soo's eyes widened in response to So's latter statement. The Prince smile sadly at his beloved, knowing what she was worried about.

"She grew up to be as beautiful as you. She had the same firecracker personality as you too. Jung did a great job at raising her. She married a man that loved her deeply, and live the way I wish we could have." the former King of Goryeo told his true Queen. Hae Soo's eyes were glistening with tears. So felt a lump form in his throat.

"And...I'm sorry." Confusion colored Hae Soo's face before So explained.

"I didn't read any of your letters. Jung always sent them in different envelopes, as he feared that Yeon Hwa might not let them reach me if you were the one who was sending the letters." His beloved was silent for a while.

"It doesn't matter now. Today is a different day than back then. We can just do better." she responded while smiling sadly at him.

So smiled back, guilt still evident on his face.

A mischievous look sparked in Hae Soo's eyes, serving as So's only warning.

It all took less than a minute, but poor So's heart felt like it about to go into arrest.

The beauty stood on her tip toes as she took So's face into her own hands.

So's eyes were wide open as realization struck him.

Hae Soo leaned in and kissed the Prince's lips lightly.

And then she was gone, running away from her now dumbstruck prince.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Catch me if you can!" she called out from the direction of the forest.

Soon, So was running after his Soo in the forest.

Laughter rang through the dimly lit forest as the two lovers raced.

So was surprised at his fiancè's speed. He had heard of Hae Soo's martial arts from his brothers but hadn't expected her to be on this level.

Still, So had trained for decades longer than Soo, and thus he soon caught up with her, embracing her from the back.

Laughter ran through both their bodies as they struggled to regain their breaths.

"What was that about?" the Prince asked still breathless from the impromptu run.

"Well, you looked so down-" Hae Soo's explanation was cut short as her prince silenced her with a light kiss.

Soo turned to face So properly and was met with a burning gaze that promised her things she never thought she could ever have.

Finally, they both leaned in and met halfway.

So felt like he was drowning as he felt Soo's love for him through their kiss, and Soo felt like she was flying.

After what felt like a second and an eternity, they broke their kiss.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they could read the untold promises of happiness and a love deeper than the ocean and stronger than death.

So took Soo's hand into his own.

Smiles never leaving their faces, they headed back towards Songak.

"Soo, tell me how do you remember everything? And why were you crying that day in the museum."

"Well, though I don't for sure, I somehow time traveled..."

* * *

So should I call you Go Ha Jin or Hae Soo? Because I was Wang So in both my lives, you know."

They were out of the forest and nearing Wook's residence, walking hand in hand.

"Soo would be more practical, my prince." Hae Soo answered in an amused tone.

"Well, that is true." the Prince answered, smiling. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence, and before long, they were at the Eight Prince's residence.

"Now that we are here, I can officially ask the Lady Hae for your hand in marriage." So declared, making Soo snort inelegantly.

"Considering you're already holding it, the request is redundant, Your Highness." a voice said, interrupting whatever Soo was going to remark. The reunited couple turned to face the Lady in question watching them with an amused expression, Wook in tow.

So smiled in slight embarrassment but laughed.

He bowed to his sister-in-law.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again. Well, I guess that means that I have your and the Hae Clan's agreement for this marriage?" The Lady smiled in return.

"Of course. If my sister wants to be wedded to you, she will be wedded to you." The sister in question blushed and quickly left for her rooms, mumbling about embarrassing sisters and something that sounded like 'Yes, Unni, he's the one'.

The Lady laughed and excused herself from the impromptu wedding agreement as she went for her sister.

Only Wook and So were left in the courtyard.

The Eighth Prince cleared his throat.

"You better treat her right, So. She has been distant with me, but I still consider Hae Soo my sister." Wook said in a serious tone.

So raised an eyebrow.

"I will-"

He was suddenly interrupted as an arrow landed between him and Wook. So's eyes narrowed, and his demeanor changed as they both drew their swords. Wook felt a shiver down his spine. He could sense the killing intent that So was letting out.

As sudden as the arrow, ten assassins jumped into the courtyard. As soon they landed, So pushed Wook away from the fray of the fight.

An assassin slashed for So's throat, while another did the same for his back. So just dodged the attack, and pulled his sword from its scabbard.

The poor bastards had no idea which beast they had attacked.

So twirled his sword in his hands, waiting for the assassins to attack a second time.

This time all ten of them came at him at once. So ducked under them, and swirled around. This time, So was the who jumped, swinging his sword in a wide arc. The assassims had barely any time to register what was happening.

Within moments, the ten assassins were lying dead in Wook's courtyard.

Wook had barely time to recognize their uniforms to signify the most skilled class of Wang Sik Ryeom's assassins.

"Seems like Queen Yoo has finally sent a gift." the fourth prince remarked casually.

"Sorry about the mess. We have to cut our conversation short, I'm afraid. I have got guests to attend to." So said.

And then he was gone, faster than anyone Wook had met.

Wook felt truly bad for whichever sod that had been deployed for this particular mission.

Or anyone who was planning to compete with So.

Then he remembered the tournament.

* * *

 **AN: Uh...I'm alive?**

 **But not for long though...the new has started, and i'm dead inside.**

 ** _Reviews are a helpful way to get through Uni..._**

 ** _-iamAdisco_**


End file.
